Lucius' Stellvertreter
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Ein kleines Vergnügen in Severus schwerster Zeit...


**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren in der Story sind nicht mein Eigentum, ich habe sie nur geliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.

Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Challengebeitrag, in welchen fünf Sätze aus verschiedenen Büchern eingebaut werden mussten, jeweils der Seite 394 entnommen. An die Sache mit der Seite 394 könnt ihr euch doch noch erinnern, oder? *g

Die verwendeten Sätze findet ihr zum Schluss.

Dass ihr einen fehlerfreien Text zu lesen bekommt, ist allein Mr. Spock zu verdanken, meine schnelle und gründliche Beta.

Viel Vergnügen!

**Lucius Stellvertreter**

Das Mahl war köstlich gewesen. Snape lehnte sich entspannt zurück, schloß die Augen und ließ sich den letzten Bissen im Mund zergehen. Ja, er konnte nicht nur mit Tränkezutaten perfekt umgehen, er kochte auch hervorragend. In letzter Zeit hatte er allerdings selten die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, aber heute zelebrierte er richtig die zur Verfügung stehenden Abendstunden bei Kerzenschein, als Kontrapunkt zu dieser schmutziggrauen Umgebung von Spinners End.

Widerwillig erhob er sich, als sich eine Eule am Fenster bemerkbar machte, einen Brief ans Bein gebunden. Er entrollte das Schreiben und erkannte die zarte Handschrift von Narzissa Malfoy. Obwohl sie vereinbart hatten, dass Narzissa ihn verständigen sollte, wenn der Lord Malfoy Manor verlassen sollte, war das jetzt entschieden der falsche Moment, um zu Draco zu eilen und väterlichen Beistand zu leisten. Für kurze Zeit hatte er die triste Wirklichkeit so perfekt ausgeblendet gehabt...

Die Nachricht kam ihm ungelegen; bei begonner Verdauung sollte er überprüfen müssen, ob seine Unterwerfung verfrüht und ein Fehler gewesen war.

Er haderte in regelmäßigen Abständen mit seinen Entscheidungen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens getroffen hatte und an deren Konsequenzen er nun schwer zu tragen hatte. Erst der Lord, dann Dumbledore, beide gleichzeitig, dann wieder der Lord ... ein falscher Schritt in jungen Jahren, und sein Weg war bis in alle Ewigkeit wie in Granit gemeißelt.

Mit einem Seufzen warf er sich seinen Umhang um, blieb vor der Haustür aber noch mal stehen und wandte sich zu der Tür um, hinter der eifrig mit Geschirr geklappert wurde.

„Wurmschwanz!", rief er seinem Aufpasser unfreundlich zu, „ ich bin bei den Malfoys und in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück. Bis dahin ist die Küche in Ordnung gebracht!"

Narzissa empfing ihn am Tor des Anwesens und zog ihn ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf einen kleinen Weg, der in den abgelegeneren Teil des Parks führte.

„Draco ist dort hinten..."

Sie deutete mit ihrem blassen, spitzen Gesicht in die Ferne.

„Ich mache mir wirklich große Sorgen um ihn, Severus. Seit Dumbledore... Er ist richtig renitent geworden, und ich fürchte, er könnte mit seinem Benehmen beim Lord zu sehr auffallen. Rede du ihm ins Gewissen..."

„...sofern vorhanden. Ich kann es versuchen, Narzissa, aber ich bezweifle, dass Draco nach allem, was geschehen ist, auf mich hören wird."

Da trat ein kurzes, fast verliebtes Funkeln in seine Augen.

„Um richtig effektive Maßnahmen ergreifen zu können, fehlt mir die Befugnis. Ich bin nicht sein Vater", und wandte sich zu Narzissa.

"Wäre das eigentlich nicht Lucius' Aufgabe?"

Narzissa winkte rasch ab.

„Lucius ist momentan mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt."

Sie zog Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein, weg von all den luxuriösen Statuen, die mit ihren einen sphärischen Glanz verströmenden Kristallkugeln die Hauptwege des Parks erhellten.

Heute war die Nacht früher gekommen als sonst. Schwer beladene Gewitterwolken verhängten den Dämmerhimmel, von vereinzelten Blitzen beeindruckend in Szene gesetzt, und ein warmer Sturm jagte durch das Gebüsch, blähte Narzissas Kleid zu einem Ballon, peitschte ihr weißblondes Haar immer wieder auf. Severus' Frisur regte sich kaum.

Auf einer Anhöhe konnten sie endlich Dracos Blondschopf in dieser rauschenden blauschwarzen Umgebung ausmachen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, den Blick auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet.

Narzissa blieb an der letzten Wegbiegung noch einmal stehen und zog sich mit einer flinken Bewegung das gebeutelte Kleid zurecht.

„Severus, noch was bitte... ", flüsterte sie und drehte ihm ihre Rückseite zu, fasste das Haar zusammen und entblößte ihren Nacken. Severus sog erschrocken die Luft ein, sah schnell weg, aber der Anblick der weißen Haut, die die vier obersten, offenstehenden Knöpfe ihres Kleides preisgaben, hatte sich schon in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt.

„Wenn du so lieb wärest..."

„Also wirklich ... Ich möchte schon bitten...", protestierte Snape, tastete aber doch ohne hinzusehen mit den Fingerspitzen nach den Köpfen, bemüht, ja nicht die Haut zu berühren.

„Das sollte nun aber wirklich Lucius' Aufgabe...", doch ein Grummeln Narzissas ließ ihn verstummen.

Sie mied seinen Blick, als sie dann etwas grob sagte: „Nun geh jetzt aber!"

„Was... was soll das? Meine Mutter hat Sie geschickt, nicht?"

Draco war aufgebracht und sah Snape wild entgegen.

„Ich will mit niemanden reden, schon gar nicht mit Ihnen!"

„Draco, ich bin einzig und allein hier, um dir zu raten, dein Verhalten in Gegenwart des Lords etwas zu überdenken. Ein wenig Zurückhaltung wäre hingegen..."

Snape hatte sich ihm genähert während er sprach und wollte ihm gerade die Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter legen, als Draco seinen ehemaligen Lehrer unerwartet kräftig von sich stieß und seinen Zauberstab zog. Instinktiv machte es Snape ebenso.

„Sie haben mir gar nichts zu raten!", brüllte Draco. „Es ist Ihre Schuld, dass unsere Familie ihr Ansehen beim Lord verloren hat. Sie würde sogar Ihre Mutter verkaufen, um in seine Gunst zu bekommen."

„Aber Unsinn...", entgegnete Snape, angesichts soviel jungendlicher Torheit ein wenig ratlos.

„Expelliarmus!"

Überrascht sah Snape seinem Zauberstab hinterher, der durch die Luft wirbelte und irgendwo in der Dunkelheit ins Gras fiel.

Ein schmales Lächeln setzte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Bravo!"

Herablassen klatschte er ein paar Mal in die Hände.

„Bravo! Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen wie fortgeschritten deine Fähigkeiten mittlerweile sind. Würdig eines ausgewachsenen Todessers, würde ich sagen."

Doch Draco hob abermals seinen Stab zu einer peitschenden Bewegung aus, als ihn ein roter Strahl in den Rücken traf und sein Körper steif zu Boden ging.

Noch immer mit einem leisen Schock in den Knochen über diesen unerwarteten Angriff erblickte Severus die aufgelöste Narzissa, die böse zu ihrem Sohn hinab sah und ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmte.

„Das darf wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Diese fehlende Selbsteinschätzung kann er nur von seinem Vater haben!"

Mit wehendem Haar stand ihm eine Narzissa gegenüber, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Hektische Rötungen färbten ihre Wangen - was ihr gut stand. Kurz fragte sich Severus, ob er Narzissa, mit der er schon seit seiner Schulzeit verkehrte, überhaupt jemals wirklich gekannt, richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Wie konnte ihm diese Frau jetzt bloß so fremd vorkommen? Zu vielen Anlässen hatte er sie getroffen, oft war er bei seinem besten Freund Zuhause gewesen, doch der Wortwechsel zwischen Narzissa und ihm hatten sich stets auf oberflächliche Themen und Höflichkeiten beschränkt. Immer war Lucius der Mittelpunkt.

Er hatte diese Frau, welche fast immer schlief, oder wenn sie wachte, etwas Gutes aß, über seinen anderweitigen Bestrebungen wenig beachtet, da sie sich in nichts mischte und mit allem zufrieden schien, wenn ihre Ruhe nicht gestört wurde.

Severus war auch ganz sicher, dass diese Frau, die aus behüteten Verhältnissen stammte, um dann jung in ebensolche zu heiraten, das erste Mal auf sich selbst gestellt war und Entscheidungen ohne rückzufragen treffen musste. Er lernte eine ganz neue Narzissa kennen, die bestimmt Lucius selbst bisher verborgen geblieben war. Eine Tatsache, die ihn ungemein faszinierte und schmeichelte, als wäre er der einzige Besucher einer Uraufführung.

„Es wird wohl an den Hormonen liegen...", lächelte Narzissa entschuldigend. Severus war an sie herangetreten und lächelte auch.

„Ja sicher...die Hormone..."

„Hormone, ja..."

Lang sah er sie an, und woher plötzlich der Impuls kam, ihren Nacken zu umfassen und seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen, wusste er nicht, aber in diesem Moment schien es ihm das einzig Richtige zu sein. Narzissa wehrte sich nicht gegen diesen harten Kuss, der sich zunehmend in einen leidenschaftlichen auflöste.

Die Hände der Frau sanken von den Hüften herab.

Jener Frau, die vor wenigen Momenten noch tabu für ihn gewesen war, die jetzt ihre Arme um ihn schlang und fester zu sich zog, ihren Körper an seinen drängte. Alle Gedanken an gesellschaftliche Konventionen hatten sich verflüchtigt. Der feuchte, gierige Kuss, die selbstständigen Hände, die sich in Haare gruben, über Rücken wanderten, Unterleiber aneinander pressten – alles das fand im stillen Einverständnis statt.

Severus drückte Narzissa gegen die grobe Rinde eines Baumes, schob mit seinen Füßen ihre Beine auseinander und raffte den Stoff ihres Kleides hoch, den der Schicht darunter auch, und dann noch einen...

Auch er deutete den in seinen Mund gestoßenen Seufzer falsch, als Narzissa sich an dem Knopfwerk seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Aber in der Verzweiflung der Vorfreude loderte das Feuer umso mehr.

Sie warfen sich nicht einfach auf den Boden, obwohl es dort Unebenheiten, kleine Erdhügel und Erdhaufen gab, hinter denen man in Deckung hätte gehen können.

Den im Wind jaulenden Baum zum stützenden Komplizen erkoren, ließen sie ihrer hervorbrechenden Leidenschaft freien Lauf. Das Getose des heran nahenden Gewitters schluckte alle Aufschreie der Lust und trug sie weit fort, an einen besseren Ort für ihr Geheimnis.

Narzissa sah Severus, der neben ihr im Gras lag, an.

Beide rangen sie noch nach Atem.

„Danke!", hauchte sie. Es war ihr entflutscht, ohne sich darüber bewusst gewesen zu sein.

Sie strahlte richtig und schien vor Lebendigkeit zu sprühen. Trotzdem zitterte sie am ganzen Leibe, wie ein junges Schulmädchen, das etwas Verbotenes angestellt hatte.

Severus beugte sich zu ihr und küsste zart ihre Lippen.

„Sag nichts..."

Sie nahm sich zusammen. Ihre Antwort war ein genießerischer Kuss, in den sich beide übergangslos fallen ließen.

Ein wenig später nuschelte Severus zwischen zwei Küssen: „Obwohl ich ja der Meinung bin, dass eigentlich Lucius..."

**Ende**

Vorgebene Sätze:

**1**

-Heinrich Mann ‚Die Vollendung des Königs Henri IV'

Die Nachricht kam ihm ungelegen; bei begonner Verdauung sollte er überprüfen müssen, ob seine Unterwerfung verfrüht und ein Fehler gewesen war.

**2**

-Gottfried Keller ‚Die Leute von Seldwyla'

Er hatte diese Frau, welche fast immer schlief, oder wenn sie wachte, etwas Gutes aß, über seinen anderweitigen Bestrebungen wenig beachtet, da sie sich in nichts mischte und mit allem zufrieden schien, wenn ihre Ruhe nicht gestört wurde.

**3**

-John Steinbeck ‚Die Früchte des Zorns'

Die Hände der Frau sanken von den Hüften herab.

**4**

-Boris Pasternak ‚Doktor Schiwago'

Sie warfen sich nicht einfach auf den Boden, obwohl es dort Unebenheiten, kleine Erdhügel und Erdhaufen gab, hinter denen man in Deckung hätte gehen können.

**5**

-Patrick White ‚Im Auge des Sturms'

Sie nahm sich zusammen.

6


End file.
